Boundless Seal
by Scarlet Aki-chin
Summary: He makes a deal for one thing called 'freedom'. She grants the wish in exchange for his soul. As the world full of lies and betrayal revolve around, they can't help but fall for each other. Yakuza & Assassin AU. AkaxFem!Kuro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was peaceful and calm like the previous nights. The moon was glistening beautifully whilst the glimmering petite stars were scattering all around the dark sky. It was a bit eerie with the wind blowing slowly but it was such a perfect night to be enjoyed.

But not for everyone.

In the middle of a heavy and thick forest, there stood an old huge white mansion surrounded with golden rusty gate. With broken glass windows hanging on the white dull-coloured wall, various yet wilted type of flowers and rubbish and dirt scattered all along the old abandoned mansion making it looks creepier. People avoided their best from stepping anywhere near the empty mansion due to the rumors that it is haunted where some of the people live nearby heard some loud screams and sorrowful cries. But the rumors stopped circulating as the sounds dissapeared slowly as the days goes by. Thus, the existence of the mansion was no longer being spoken and being forgotten after that.

Unfortunately, behind any rumors there lies the truth. The truth that always been concealed by undetected lies.

Exactly under the white mansion, down the stairs was a basement with row of rooms. Among the rooms, there was a rooms with different appearances as it was chained and locked. The small window that allows one to peek was being closed too making it impossible to know what reside inside it. If people comes to see the room, they probably just assumed that whatever inside it was not important. Yes, not important at all.

Only if that was the case.

A young boy, probably aged around six or so stood barefoot in the middle of room. His dull and empty ruby hues stared the concrete wall emotionlessly. Messy crimson locks that almost covering his face making it's hard to know what's the boy's thought. What is he doing here all alone? Doesn't he feels cold with only clad in the thin dirty white singlet and torny short pants? Where's his parents? Why doesn't he feel scared or even crying when being in the empty and cold room? What is wrong with those scars and bruises?

Ah, who cares..?

The young boy clenched his fist before his pale lips parted a little. He began murmured under his breath, more like enchanting something unknown.

Not long after that, a glint of small light appeared from nowhere in front of the young boy. The light began to shine brighter and brighter replacing the total darkness in the room for a good few minutes, making the boy felt blinded. As the light slowly dissipated, suddenly another figured can be seen. There, stood a young maiden clad in luxurious black-coloured kimono. Her beautiful silky hair reached her slender waist. Her aquamarine pupils scanned her surrounding before directing it to the boy in front of her. She held the boy's cheeks with her pale and long fingers. Smiles decorated her flawless pale complexion before she began parted her plump-pink lips.

**"Tell me your wish.".**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still alive, at least for now because I'd be dying later due to the hell called final exam. Anyway, enjoy~~

Thanks for the favorites and reviews.

Chapter 2

"Will this do?" Akashi Seijuro unlocked a suitcase full of money before putting it on a desk. His heterochromatic pair of eyes was focused onto a certain middle-aged man in front of him.

"Hmm..", the man hummed, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared the suitcase. After a while he shook his head.

"No, no, no, Akashi-san. I'm afraid this amount is not compatible enough with our agreement." His eyes glinted a bit.

"How so?", I thought we already had an agreement with this amount last month, Mr. Kudou.", Akashi spoke, giving a slight glance at a teal head lady sitting beside him.

"Tetsuki."

Catching the hint, Tetsuki took out a file. She flipped a certain page before presenting it to the man before them.

"According to the contract that both sides agreed last week, it is clearly stated here that we are going to pay you solely with this amount. Any changes are illegal because the contract will be unofficial if that happens.", she explained briefly with her monotone voice.

"I believe that explained everything. Right Mr. Kudou?", Akashi smiled politely as Tetsuki took back the file, keeping it back then focusing her attention back to the deal.

The man seemed to contemplate something as he stared slightly at the blue-haired lady before he began to speak again. "Ah, if that's the case then nothing can be done. I shall receive this said amount."

"It's settled then." Akashi closed the suitcase and slightly pushed it to the man. After one of the men of Kudou took the suitcase away, Akashi stood along with Tetsuki, ready to go.

"Thanks for willing to deal with us. We're looking forward to work again with you in the future.", Akashi bowed slightly.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to work again with the King's…", he stopped a while, "… Shadow." He smiled.

Akashi nodded approvingly before he made his way to the door with Tetsuki beside her. He twisted the doorknob but apparently it won't budge. He stared it for a few seconds.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Kudou?", he said with a cold voice without turning his back towards the said man.

The man's smiled turned to wicked one, "I may let the door open if you are willing to let this beautiful lady to stay here for a few days." He licked his lips, eyes full of sinful desires as he looked the teal head.

Kudou's men stepped up front, they began to surround both Akashi and Tetsuki. Guns and weapons were pulled out from their jacket slowly. Their attention was focused on them. Kudou smirked seeing the oh-so-proud Shadow being surrounded and helpless. He was a fool for bringing a weak and helpless looking-lady-that soon to be his, instead of bodyguards.

Akashi's façade didn't change at all, Tetsuki too still got her stoic face even though they were in a crucial moment right now. Crossing his arms, he smirked.

"I never know people can be this stupid when they are desperate."

"You.. why you?!", Kudou's face became red, sign of furiousness. There is no turning back anymore. He glared the redhead.

"Kill this bastard but spare the woman!", pointing his finger towards the redhead he yelled at his men.

One of the armed men grabbed the Tetsuki's arm roughly, trying to pull her out before his other companion release the shoots. "You are going to….", his eyes widened in shock when realizing her arm felt hard, like a metal when it didn't even budge. Her soulless eyes glared him venomously. An obvious sign of warning yet he failed to decipher the dangerous meaning behind it when he still being stubborn trying to force the girl.

"Let me go.", her monotonous voice almost make the man shivers for no reason. Somehow his instinct told him to back up before the worst happens.

Seeing one of his friends stunned, another man walked towards the lady.

"What are you doing? Let's finish this quickly!", he glared the man then turned his face to Tetsuki. "You are going with….".

Whatever came out after that was something really unexpected. Blood spurted out from the man's throat followed by a loud scream, showing the obvious pain. The carpet covering the cement floor was tainted by the color of red and a lying dead body. The first man was still standing, not even moved an inch with widened eyes. In an attempt to decipher the current situation when suddenly he felt that something wet was covering his face. Touching his face, he brought his palm to his eyes. Blood! Upon realizing this he turned his face to his late friend that already lifeless then averted his eyes to the woman.

Blood! Her hand was covered by his friend's blood.

"Ah~!", Tetsuki tilted her head. Her monotone voice still stood along with her stoic face even though she just took a life. The man can felt he was sweating a lot. But he knew it wasn't due to the hotness because he felt nothing but coldness now.

"My hand dirty.", she stared her bloody hand then stared the dead man's body with no emotion.

Akashi crossed his arms nonchalantly, eyes assessing the whole room. Everybody seemed like they can't move, apparently the effect was too much for their handle. He smirked darkly before reverting back his eyes to the teal head.

"You are having too much fun, Tetsuki. I'm a busy man so I expect you to finish this quickly."

The command successfully managed to snap the other people in the room. Kudou quickly yelled to his men, "KILL THEM! BOTH OF THEM!".

"But boss, you said the woman-"

"I DON'T CARE! KILL HER TOO!", he shouted.

Again, they were being surrounded again. Tetsuki walked to her boss slowly, her back was in front of the redhead. She spread one of her arms, an obvious sign that she's protecting the redhead.

"Nobody shall touch my master." Her soulless eyes glinted dangerously. She glared each one of them one by one, daring them to do the first move.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?! SHOOT THEM!" Kudou ordered.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of repeated shoots echoed for almost five minutes. They didn't give any chance to their two targets to even move an inch. What's important here was the death of the King's Shadow and his monster woman. After they stopped shooting, it became silence again. The smoke hanging on the air because of the gun powder. This had made them hard to access the current situation because the smoke was masking the presence of the other. Even so, they still got hold of their weapons to make sure the targets were dead for real. Two minutes passed but nothing changed. They breathed in relieved and the guns were put down.

Unfortunately, that action was the same as letting your guard down.

Knock… knock…

"Come in." a voice responded.

Tetsuki twisted the doorknob, pushing it to allow her to enter the bedroom. Once she was in, the color of red greeted her. Almost everything in the spacious elegant room was in red from the king-sized bed, the hanging curtain and even the wallpaper, suited the owner very well. Her eyes quickly detected a certain redhead lying on a velvet couch with a piece of paper in the hand.

"Done?" Akashi put the paper down. His heterochromatic orbs scanned the teal head that sitting on the couch before him. She was wearing her usual outfit, a kimono but this time it was in dark-blue and her long hair was neatly braided with a ribbon. His eyes glanced and reached her one of her hand.

"I cleaned the blood already, Akashi-kun." Tetsuki said with her usual monotone voice.

Akashi did not respond her instead he stared the cerulean hues and Tetsuki too did not bother to question the redhead's action when she just give the same looks into those mismatched eyes. They stared each other for almost two minutes with Akashi's hand still on Tetsuki's, neither one is breaking the eye contact. It just like their eyes was locked into each other. After another minute, the eye contact was broke by Akashi and so as the holds.

"We are going to meet the King, Tetsuki." Akashi straightened up his body and stood. He walked to the door without saying anything except giving a side glance to Tetsuki, gesturing her to follow him.

_Too many holes, I know but rest assured cuz I have my reasons. Btw, I'm still learning._

_Sorry for any stupid mistakes._

_Till next chap_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who favorited/ reviewed/ followed this crappy story of mine.

And I'm sorry for the really, really long wait. My exam was already over at 14 Oct and I'm definitely in heaven now. I made this chap slightly longer than usual as a token of apologize.

**Happy reading~**

-XxX-

Both Akashi and Tetsuki stood before a building named The Palace. It was a bar consisting two floors and mostly actives at night. The first one was for regular customers and the second one served for the special customers. Entering the building, it was already fully occupied with many people. The colorful lights and the loud musics made Akashi felt sick and dizzy. He hated crowded place like this and would never step inside if he could. He spared a glance at Tetsuki that was behind him. He knew that the woman despised place like this too. He mentally chuckled seeing her frowning face. Moving his gaze from the teal head, he assessed the crowded bar. Nothing changed at all, it still the same since they last visited.

_The people still corrupted as always, being selfish and ignorant. _Akashi can felt he cringed. This place was nothing but for the peasants!

"My my, what a coincidence meeting you here Akashi-sama!" came a sudden voice.

"Imayoshi-san." Akashi turned to acknowledge the man.

"Hmm.. It is rare seeing you coming here since you detest places like this if I'm not mistaken right? I wonder what bring you here?" the bespectacled man smiled.

Akashi glared the taller man, annoyance rising up a bit. He didn't really like the man. Imayoshi Shoichi was a guy that you shouldn't trust.

"I'm here solely for the reason to meet the King. Is he here already?" His mismatched orbs met the black hues. For a second, their eyes flashed dangerously like predators that are ready to kill each other.

Silence embraced them for a few seconds. Imayoshi's eyes were still on Akashi's before he slowly shifted them. "I met Haizaki just now."

_Haizaki Shougo, one of the King's right-hand men! _Akashi nodded knowingly.

"Ah, look what time is now? Looks like I need to excuse myself." He excused himself after a while. He began to walk across Akashi and somehow bumped into the girl beside him.

"My, my! I'm sorry for not noticing you earlier Kuroko-san." Imayoshi bowed to the teal head.

"It is okay, Imayoshi-san. I'm used to it." Tetsuki replied monotonously.

"Cold as usual ehh..?" Imayoshi chuckled. He stared at the woman before him, from her toe to her head. Her petite figure, her long braided hair, her flawless pale complexion and her void cerulean orbs. Everything about her was beautifully absurd but still…

Imayoshi shook his head mentally.

"As expected from the _**Phantom**_ of the Shadow." A smirk tilted on his face. Akashi's eyes and Tetsuki's glinted dangerously even though their façades were still calm.

Yes, it was true. Underworld was the place for the criminals, assassins and yakuza resided. And it was ruled by their chosen king. Albeit being chosen, the possibility of being assassinated still the highest because whoever success in killing the king, that person will become the new king. This is why the King is always being targeted by many sides.

Shadow, the name bestowed to the current king's bodyguard. Lurking in the darkness of the night, hiding behind the moonlit, ready to slaughter anyone who attempts to kill the king. Akashi Seijuro wielded the tittle. He was one hell of person that shouldn't be messed up. It is rumored that the Shadow never had any mercies for his enemies even the slightest. Ever since he made his appearance the attempts to kill the king were somehow surprisingly dwindled down and since only few people have seen and knew his face, eventually the Shadow's existence and appearance was being questioned. There were a lot of rumors about the King's bodyguard circulating around making it hard to grasp which one is the real thing.

Still, rumor is _still_ a rumor. There's no guarantee whether it is _true_ or _false_.

Among the widely spread rumors, there's one popular rumor stated that there was someone else behind the existence of the Shadow and that 'someone' was actually the one who did all the annihilations and eliminations. And that person was called 'Phantom'.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes narrowed as he spoke to the bespectacled guy, "I thought you are busy, Imayoshi-san?" It sounded more like statement instead of question.

"I am. I shall excuse myself for real." Imayoshi smiled before he made his way to the front door. Suddenly he stopped and turned his back slowly, he eyed both Akashi and Tetsuki before another fox-smile formed on his face.

"Just to remind you, _**be careful~"**_ he sang. There was something reflected; like a hidden message in his eyes but it was too fast for Akashi to catch.

"Well then, nice meeting you guys. Have a good night."

Akashi's eyes trailed on Imayoshi until he truly gone from his sight. His face showed nothing but inside, he was contemplating the meaning of Imayoshi's word just now.

'_Something bad will be happening soon.' _His instinct told him so and he knew he can't just ignore it because he _never_ wrong.

He was too focused in his thought making he ignored his surrounding until he felt something warm was touching his cheek.

"Tetsuki."

Tetsuki didn't bother to respond; instead she kept caressing Akashi's face. Akashi stared at the owner of the hand. Just like her usual expressionless face, her beautiful cerulean orbs too reflected nothing. Well, that was what most people will think. But he, Akashi Seijuro was different.

_He knew well what was hidden behind those emotionless orbs._

"I'm fine." He stared the owner of those sky-blue orbs for a few seconds. Her hand stopped caressing his cheek a second ago and now decided to do the same thing; staring back into the crimson and gold hues.

"We should go to him now. Let's move." Akashi reminded their actual purpose of coming here. Turning his back, he walked to the stairs leading to the second floor followed by Tetsuki that said nothing after that.

Reaching the second floor of The Palace, it was quieter than the first floor as there was no more loud music that deafening their ears and it was less people here. Akashi sighed; he truly hated places like this. The second floor can only be accessed only by certain people with special privileges. This floor was slightly different from the first floor because it was filled by numerous rooms and they need to be rented before using them. Second floor mostly used by the VVIP that preferred privacy and sometimes for important affairs.

"Room 11." A man clad in grey-suit at the counter said when both Akashi and Tetsuki reached at him.

Akashi nodded in acknowledgement. Apparently their presence here was informed earlier. Well, this certainly helped him to settle his works faster.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuki uttered suddenly as they began making their ways to the informed place.

"Hmm?" Akashi responded with his eyes still on the corridor they were walking. One of his hands played with his car-key; spinning it around with his finger, while the other one was in the pocket.

"Can we go back home earlier?" Tetsuki asked monotonously but if you hear correctly, it sounded a bit desperate though.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow. It was rare for the teal head to ask for something. "Why?"

"Maji Burger closed before 10 o'clock." She replied nonchalantly.

'Ah, that's it! Vanilla milkshake.' He thought. "Didn't you just have it yesterday and the day before that?"

"I just feel like having it again." Tetsuki replied blankly and even though Akashi dislikes the former being too obsessed with the drink; yes, she definitely obsessed with a drink called 'milkshake' even though she's not human, he allowed her nonetheless.

"Fine."

Finally, they reached in front of the room. Akashi knocked the door politely and after getting a response they quickly stepped into the room. The room was a spacious one and was decorated with white and gold wallpaper, making it looked luxurious. There was also an LCD hanging on the wall. After that there was a medium-sized glasses table with two bottles of liquor, a bucket of ice and several glasses on it. Finally, exactly in the middle of the room was what caught Akashi's and Tetsuki's attention the most.

Sitting on the velvet couch was a black-haired man that seemed slightly older than Akashi and behind him was a grey-haired man that was holding a glass filled by the liquor. Their eyes locked onto each of them; studying each other for a mere second until it was finally broke by the black-haired man with a smile.

"Akashi." He uttered while spreading his arms as a sign of welcome. The grey-haired man just merely ignored them and continued sipping back his drink.

"Nijimura Shuzo." Akashi addressed him back whilst Tetsuki beside her still have her stoic face.

"Come on! Throw away that formality wouldn't you, Akashi?".

The guy called Nijimura after that gestured both of them to sit which they complied easily. After making sure that his guests were already sitting comfortably on the couch he put up another smiles and parted his lips.

"Ah, being a King is definitely not an easy job. Every day is a hassle, works and meetings every time and everywhere and I barely able to sleep properly. I wonder how did Father and Uncle managed to put up with all these things?" Nijimura sighed heavily as he kept blabbering about how stressful his life now.

Akashi just kept listening to the man. Yes, this guy is the current king of Underworld and the son of the previous king, Nijimura Saito that was already deceased almost eight years ago. After the death of Saito, the throne of Underworld was put under the care of his uncle because Shuzo wasn't capable yet to handle it. Thus, for the few years Underworld was peacefully controlled by his uncle. When he reached the age of 25 years old, finally the tittle of the King was returned back to him.

"So, how's your life now?" He asked suddenly.

Akashi looked up, staring Nijimura; that still had the smile plastered on him before answering, "Nothing unusual. Everything went perfectly fine both the outside and Underworld."

"Ho~", Nijimura hummed in satisfaction. "As expected, you'd never do any mistakes. I heard that you even managed to completely 'swipe away' the Amikie in just a week after I assigned you that job." He raised a glass of liquor; inviting Akashi to drink but the Shadow just shook his head profusely.

"It's not a big deal at all. Besides, no matter what; they are just humans to begin with. Human is way too easy to corrupt. They are nothing but peasants that care nothing but their own salvations. In the end, they will just betray then leave their own kind." Akashi remarked coldly. This talk brought him back the memory of his latest job before the thing with the Kudou guy happened. Amikie was supposed to be another powerful yakuza clan that served under the King that is Nijimura but apparently, after the youngest son took over the command; he refused to do that anymore. Instead, he started his own rebellion towards the other clans that are loyal to Nijimura. It should be impossible for them to start the rebellion but apparently they got 'someone' behind them with a big influence in Japan and some other countries. Thus, Amikie started their attacks. They burnt three warehouses owned by three different clans that tied to the King, they stole the supplies that were supposed to be sent to Mexico; that triggered an almost big fight with certain big and powerful mafias there and finally they even attacked one of the King's right-hand men residences.

"Attacking them just physically was futile. In order to completely obliterate your enemy you must target their sources, powers and cores first, take advantages in their weaknesses, avoid any flaws in your plans and finally, you attack them. Both outside and inside, simultaneously." He spoke again after a while.

Nijimura Shuzo just looked at Akashi; this guy is one of the most trusted people in his life. His family and Akashi's known each other for almost a long time so Akashi Seijuro can be counted as one of his childhood friends but after the Akashi family excluding Seijuro was reported dead in a fire, they were apart. Nijimura doesn't know what happened to Akashi over the past years they were apart but finally three years before he became the King, Akashi appeared out of the blue along with a beautiful maiden beside him. Thus, their long-lost friendship was amended and one day, Akashi requested to be one his guards and he agreed; and that's how the redhead ended became his 'Shadow' . He never asked why but he can somehow feel that Akashi is hiding a big secret and it involves with his disappearances that is indirectly connected with his past that he rarely tells. Nevertheless, Nijimura still believe the guy since he already thought Akashi as his brother.

A small chuckle escaped from his lips that made Akashi frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel like laughing." Nijimura answered nonchalantly. Akashi will surely smack him if he tells the redhead what he is thinking.

"Seems like all those works and meeting has malfunctioned your brain." Akashi remarked flatly.

"Oi, oi!" Looked like Nijimura has seen the sarcasm. He could see Haizaki snickered a bit while Tetsuki still had her selfless façade. He looked the girl beside Akashi, she is always cold and stoic. Nijimura could swear he never see that girl showed any emotion or even smile. Maybe because she is not just an ordinary girl. Yes, Nijimura has an inkling about this for almost long time yet he never asked Akashi because he sure that the latter already know and perhaps know even more. Maybe he didn't realized that he accidentally stared the girl too long because suddenly she said.

"Is there something wrong at my face Nijimura-san because you keep staring on me since a while."

Caught red-handed. "Ahahah! It- it's not like that Kuroko. I didn't realize that I've been looking at you actually." He stuttered. Akashi just stared nonchalantly at the man while Haizaki already busying himself back with his cellphone.

"I see." Tetsuki nodded.

Nijimura could just laugh awkwardly and after that the room sudden became silent and quiet until Akashi decided to break it.

"Is that all Nijimura? I bet you didn't call us here for nothing right?"

Somehow, the atmosphere in the room changed suddenly. Nijimura's face turned serious, Haizaki still had his cellphone in his hand but his attention was completely at them and Tetsuki was still calm as usual.

Nijimura faked a cough. "I suppose so. I definitely called you guys for a reason."

-XxX-

_That's all for now! Please read and reviews. _

_And guys, I'm actually pretty worried about my grammars, I actually reread everything I wrote many times just to find and fix any possible mistakes/errors but well, English is not my first language and so, if anybody wants to be my beta, please don't hesitate to inform me._

_Any ideas, suggestions, questions and constructive criticisms are always welcomed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for those who favorited/followed/reviewed this very first fic of mine.**

I'm truly sorry for any **mistakes/grammatical errors/misused words. **English is not my first language at all.

.

.

.

Somewhere in Tokyo,

Knock… knock..

After a while, the door was opened; revealing a tall guy with a pair of jeans and a shirt with the addition of blue cap on his head. The guy walked casually to the man that has been occupying the study room since a while before dropping himself right on the chair.

"How'd it go?" Was the first greeting the blue cap guy got. The man had a solemn expression on his face as he looked the guy before him.

"Failed miserably." He stated nonchalantly. "He's been cornered already by the Shadow. It's about time he'd be killed." The guy whistled.

BAM! The man slammed the desk. His solemn face looked mad. "You said you'd handle it!"

"I did and that soon-to-be-died Akeru is the proof." He answered casually, not caring the angry person in front of him. Before the man could retort anything, he spoke again, "It's not my fault that he made mistakes in the plan."

"I PAID YOU FOR THIS!" The man pressed his words slowly. His face looked red due to the furiousness. "Now he, that fucking Shadow will discover who behind this! And this is all because of your overwhelming confidence that brought nothing. At all! You insolent brat!" He yelled.

Feeling insulted, the blue cap guy retorted back. " Are we forgetting the fact who are we facing now?" He then glared the older man. "His Phantom definitely can't be underestimated easily." That sentence successfully managed to calm the man a bit as he sat back on his chair. He crossed his arms while throwing a dagger glare to the guy before him.

"You think I'm that stupid to just solely depend on such a weak person like Akeru?!"

The man said nothing, he just stared the blue cap guy; waiting for the further explanation.

**-XxX-**

"Now then, is there any reason why you tried to assassinate me, Taku Akeru?" Akashi remarked calmly. His arms were crossed as he watched the scene of Tetsuki pointing a gun exactly at the forehead of a middle-aged man that was forced to sit on a chair.

"I… I don't know what… what you mean… Akashi-sama!" The said man trembled frantically. His body was sweating a lot even though it's winter now. His eyes reflected an absolute fear, staring warily at the gun that could literally pull away his soul from his body in just a blink of eyes.

"Ah, is that so?" Akashi said.

Taku Akeru sighed in relieve seeing the redhead that seemed to trust his words. "Ye-yes! Yes, Akashi-sama!" He nodded profusely. His heart was beating loudly.

"Then I suppose I could ask your beloved wife then. What's her name again? Masami.. Masami Akeru right? I'm sure she'd gladly tell me." Then Akashi said again with a smirk.

The quivering man's eyes widened in fear once again. He tried to move just to kneel down and beg for the mercy of the ruthless Shadow but his Phantom; the woman with a pair of void cerulean orbs that stood before him didn't allow it. She still had the gun pointed towards him. "Please! Please, Akashi-sama! Anything but my wife! Please!" Tears streaming down his face.

He had made a big mistake, ever in his entire life. Messing up with the King's Shadow is the same as digging your own grave.

"Then tell me." Akashi ordered with his authoritative voice. He glared coldly at the sitting man. Tetsuki moved a bit just to make sure Akashi could look the man clearer, the gun was still in her hand; waiting for the order.

"I… I was forced to! I never meant to do anything to the King's Shadow! I can swear! They.. they said that.. that they will kill my wife if.. if I continued to serve under King Nijimura. They already took away my daughter so I didn't have any choice. Please… please understand me Akashi-sama! I would.. do anything you ordered if you-" His sentence died after that because of the shot that was fired by Tetsuki through Akashi's order. Then he fell instantly on the cement floor, red thick liquid could be spotted around him.

Akashi looked at the lifeless body. "You made a big mistake when you lied to me. Your wife already died last year and you never had daughter." His face reflected nothing but an absolute coldness.

Tetsuki gave a slight glance on the dead body before shifting it to Akashi, staring at the latter for a minute. Her face still lacking emotion but nobody actually knows what's on her mind.

'Akashi-kun.'

**-XxX-**

"This makes it six already." Tetsuki said suddenly as they were heading back to their residence with a car. She sipped her vanilla milkshake nonchalantly. They stopped at Maji Burger few minutes ago to get the drink; courtesy of Tetsuki that can't handle a day without her favorite drink.

"Six attempts of assassinations in just two weeks. What are you? Spy from another country?" Tetsuki monotonously said again after a while.

Akashi chuckled slightly as he continued to drive. "They are really desperate aren't they?"

The car stopped for a while due to the red lamp. It was late evening, the sun was gleaming in red and barely seen as it will be replaced by the moon soon enough. The moving cars were occupying the roads as most people already had their work shifts ended so they were heading back to their homes.

"Humans' insecurities never failed to amuse me. They would do anything just to make sure their salvations are preserved." Tetsuki sipped again her drink. "This is why they are such a lowly-creature." There was coldness in her voice even though her face was still expressionless.

"Ho~" Akashi mused.

"Then, I wonder why you're here now? With me?" He glanced at the woman beside him. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed in amusement.

Tetsuki gave him a glance too, her eyes were on the mismatched one even though they were now on the road.

"Do you really need to ask that?" She remarked in exasperated after a while.

Akashi sinful lips tilted into a smirk. The red lamp turned to the color of green already, indicating the stopping cars to start moving again.

"Not really." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Tetsuki didn't bother to ask anymore, Akashi too just gave his attention on the driving. After that, a comfortable silent embraced them along the way to their residence.

**-XxX-**

As soon as they reached Akashi's mansion, Tetsuki quickly enter her bedroom whilst Akashi mentioned something about going to shower. Her room was slightly a bit smaller than Akashi's spacious room. Compared to Akashi, her room was a bit plain for she did not really have many things to keep or put. She grabbed her towel then wasted no time to go to the bathroom to clean her body. Later, she was spotted lying casually on her bed with her face on the pillow as an attempt to sleep.

Tic... toc... tic..

She blinked. Her cerulean orbs were wide opened. She closed them back.

Tic.. toc.. tic..

She shifted her body few times to the right and left then hugged her favorite pillow that had a lot of vanilla milkshake pictures pasted.

Tic.. toc.. tic..

This time she pulled her blanket to cover half of her body then proceed to sleep again.

Tic.. toc.. tic..

'Damn.' She gave up. All her efforts to gain a peaceful slumber were to no avail. She threw the blanket away.

Akashi was resting in the living room; watching a random show displayed on the screen of the television, when Tetsuki found him. Actually, after her failed attempts to sleep just now, she decided to spend her time watching any interesting shows just to make her feel sleepy. Seeing that the owner of the crimson locks and hues too was still awake she went to the kitchen to make him some drinks. After a while, Tetsuki returned to the living room with a cup of tea in her hand.

Akashi instantly shifted his gaze from the television to the person that already adjusted herself comfortably on the velvet couch beside him. Tetsuki looked refreshed. She was clad in a simple orange-colored shirt with short pants that reached her knees while her hair wasn't being braided by anything, though it looked a bit wet; an obvious sign that she just showered a while ago. He spared a glance at the cup of tea on the table before him.

"Thank you." He mumbled then sipped the hot tea carefully; not wanting it to hurt his tongue.

Tetsuki just nodded mutely before averting her eyes to the screen.

The living room was filled by a comfortable silence after that as they preferred to just enjoy the show displayed on the screen of the television. An hour with silence passed by; they didn't talk anymore other than occasionally criticizing, commenting or complimenting the plot of a random love action movie that they couldn't even remember the tittle.

"I hate this movie, too cliché." Akashi blurted out.

"You hate everything to begin with." Tetsuki retorted. "… Though, I do agree with you. It is cliché." Her beautiful azure orbs were still on the screen; focusing on the still-playing movie. "A girl that sacrificed her entire life; devoting it just to find a random guy that appeared in her dreams and a guy that was actually a prince that threw his kingdom just to claim his lover that already forgot about him… How foolish." She remarked exasperatedly.

Akashi just stared at the owner of those cerulean irises then parted his lips. "Indeed. Human beings are foolish and selfish creatures."

Tetsuki stared back those piercing heterochromatic eyes. "You agreed? That means you are not denying that you are one of them?"

"I'm no longer a human since that day….. So it's foolish to deem me as one of them." Akashi stated slowly. His mismatched orbs reflected nothing but hatred and disgusted. Almost every single thing he had was vanished ever since that fateful day. Everything. Yet, he never regretted it because his sole wish was granted as an exchange.

Tetsuki gave the redhead a blank stare. She knew exactly what Akashi trying to imply. The first meeting they had, the redhead was already broken. His ruby eyes that time were devoid of emotions as if he no longer bore any soul in his scarred body. How pity.

She flinched a bit when a sudden warm sensation reached her; Akashi's head on her laps, the latter was looking at her. Crimson and gold orbs pierced through the empty cyan irises and their eyes were locked towards each other. Something even warm enveloped her. Akashi's touches never failed to make her warm for some reasons yet; she couldn't fathom how it happens.

"Why so sudden?" Tetsuki asked calmly.

Akashi didn't respond. Instead, he closed his eyes as he shifted his body a bit to gain a more comfortable position. "Shhh… just let me close my eyes for a while." With that, the former instantly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Tetsuki frowned slightly; she can't ever read this man's actions. Akashi is _unfathomable_ for her. She sighed inwardly seeing the latter. The pale complexion matched perfectly with his scarlet locks and with the addition of his heterochromatic orbs; Akashi is the epitome of perfection. Seeing the sleeping face of Akashi; with a calm and unrestrained expression somehow made him looked exquisite, Tetsuki thought. Akashi's current state resembles an angel but he's more beautiful than any other angels because Akashi is a _fallen_ one.

"_An angel that was tainted by the devil will look even more exquisite." _She muttered slowly as she ruffled the blazing red hair gently. A dark smile graced upon her pale rose lips.

_**Because they belong to no one but each other.**_

**-XxX-**

A bespectacled brown-haired guy stared at the newspaper in his hand with a serious expression. He wore a black police uniform and on his chest, a nametag was visible to the eyes; it read Hyuga Junpei. Hyuga's face was unreadable as he read the news. After a while he slammed it on his desk; gaining attention from another person inside the room.

"What's wrong?" A woman with a short-haircut turned to his direction. She had a petite figure and wore the same uniform as the bespectacled guy and her name tag read, 'Aida Riko'. Like Hyuga, she's also a cops.

Hyuga did not answer the woman; instead he pointed his finger to the newspaper. Riko immediately reached for the paper then wasted no time reading it. After a while, a heavy sigh escaped from her lips.

"This time it is Taku Akeru, he's a successful businessman from abroad that had connection with Underworld." Hyuga stated.

"Six murders in two weeks? Not again?!" She grumbled; her eyebrows furrowed.

Hyuga nodded. He spared a glance around the room, only he and Riko were here right now as the other cops were on duty or something. "The higher definitely love messing up with us, giving this kind of case." He said exasperatedly. "And we don't even have enough people!"

"Aren't we getting a new member today?" Riko tilted her head, frowning.

Hyuga stayed silent for a few seconds. He leaned his back on the cushion. "Let's just hope that he is capable doing his work." He closed his eyes, trying to reduce his tiredness a bit before parting his lips once again. "What's his name?"

"Kagami Taiga."

.

.

.

_Do you like it, Tetchan dark side yeahh! The GoM will be making their debut SOON ENOUGHHH if anybody is wondering about them._

_**I'm still looking for a BETA, if anybody interested don't be hesitated to PM me.**_

_**Any ideas/suggestions/constructive criticisms are always welcomed. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**_

_**Don't forget to review. Thank you so much~  
**_


End file.
